TOW The First Night
by LauRnGeLLar-Bing
Summary: Written for a contest at MERGE!. It's about Monica and Chandler's first night in their new house.


Tow The First Night 

Hello! This is for a challenge. It's about Monica and Chandler's first night in their new house. Enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters…yes I wish I did lol…but I don't…

Monica and Chandler walked into the house where they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Monica, carrying Erica, was almost in tears. She couldn't believe her she had a house and two beautiful babies. She was also amazed that all of this was happening with Chandler as her husband. Chandler, holding Jack and a diaper bag, noticed Monica crying. He couldn't help but be a little misty himself. He was so excited. He never thought the day would come where he had two children and a house with his wife. He couldn't believe that Monica was part of this equation too.

Monica took Jack from Chandler while he set up the bassinette.

Once it was completed, Monica laid the babies down gently so she didn't wake them. Chandler pulled her into a hug as they stared at their children.

"Chandler we're parents!"  Monica said excitedly.

"I know it's amazing. You're a mommy and I'm a…"

Monica thought 'oh no he just realized he's a dad. He's going to freak out!'

A huge smile grew on Chandler's face.

"I'm a daddy. A daddy."

Monica kissed him softly on the lips.

"OK mister! That's enough fooling around. We have unpacking to do."

As Chandler grabbed the baby monitor and followed his wife into the kitchen, he thought 'there's my Monica'

After about four hours the kitchen and the living room were done. Monica and Chandler sat on the couch exhausted. Monica looked lovingly at Chandler as she cuddled against his chest.

"I love you." She said.

He kissed the top of her head and replied,

"I love you too."

Both of the babies started crying. Monica and Chandler both hurried over to them. Each picked up a baby and rocked them back to sleep before laying them back down again.

"Well, I guess we better do the babies room next." Chandler suggested.

"Good thinking." Monica smiled at him.

They both searched for the boxes labeled NURSERY, but neither had any luck.

"Maybe the movers put them in one of the rooms upstairs." Chandler inquired.

They both went upstairs. Chandler opened the door to the baby's room to a completely decorated nursery.

"Did you do this?" Monica asked.

"No did you?" Chandler asked right back.

They went over to the crib and saw a giant card inside it. Monica read it out loud.

"We thought you could use the help. All our love – Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, & Ross."

"Those guys are so sweet…they are the best." Monica said flattered.

"Since this is done let's get our room done." Chandler said.

Monica made up the bed while Chandler was putting some clothes away in the closet. They both heard little noises coming from the baby monitor.

"I bet their hungry."  Monica said

While Monica went to prepare the formula, Chandler kept an eye on the twins.

"Hey Guys." He said. "How do you like your new home so far?" They both started crying so he picked them both up. "Guys shhh it's ok your mommy will be right back with your food." Having never handled the two of them alone he wasn't sure what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He started to sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star.

As Monica was coming out of the kitchen she stopped to watch Chandler singing to the babies. 'He is already an amazing father' she thought.

"Here's a bottle." She said taking Jack from Chandler and they fed the babies.

"Nice singing." Monica joked with him.

"Was that wrong?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Not at all." She giggled. " It was perfect."

The twins were now full and fast asleep.

"Let's take them upstairs…it's pretty late." Monica suggested.

"OK, then I think we need some sleep. It's been a long day." Chandler said yawning.

They laid the babies in the crib and turned on a small night light before returning to their bedroom.

While they were getting changed for bed Monica had tons of questions for Chandler.

"Chandler what if the batteries go dead in one of the monitors?"

"They're brand new."

"Well, what if it falls and gets turned off somehow?"

"What's going to knock it over?"

"I don't know…I'm just so nervous, what if something happens and we can't hear them?"

"Alright." Chandler said grabbing all the blankets and pillows from their bed. "Wait here."

Chandler went into the nursery and laid the blankets and pillows on the floor to make a bed. He went back to get Monica.

"We can sleep in there tonight…How's that?" He asked

"That's perfect."

They both looked into the crib one last time to make sure everything was ok. Then they laid down on the floor and Chandler pulled Monica into his arms. They both loved how perfectly the fit together.

Chandler whispered in her year.

"I love you soooo much and I'm so glad we're here together and I'm so glad we are going to raise children together and we are going to spend forever together. Our forever starts tonight."

Monica smiled a big bright smile. Truly moved by Chandler's speech, she turned over so she faced him.

"Chandler that was so sweet. I love you so much, you and our perfect children. And we're going to watch them grow up together and your right our forever does start tonight." She kissed him passionately then snuggled close to him.

Neither of them would forget all their firsts together. Their first kiss, their first 'I love you's', their dance as a married couple…but somehow this felt so much bigger than all that. This was the first night in a new home with their children. This was the night their forever starts.

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
